1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to circuit simulating methods, and more particularly, to a computing device and a method for analyzing scattering parameters (S-parameters) passivity.
2. Description of Related Art
Scattering parameters (S-parameters) are useful for analyzing behaviour of circuits without regard to detailed components of the circuits. The S-parameters may be measured at ports of a circuit at different signal frequencies. In a high frequency and microwave circuit design, the S-parameters of the circuit may be used to create a rational function, and the rational function may be used to generate an equivalent circuit model, which may be applied to time-domain analysis for the circuit design. For judging whether the circuit design satisfies stability requirements, the time-domain analysis result should be convergent. To ensure constringency, the rational function and the equivalent circuit model of the S-parameters are required to be passive.